La saeta de fuego
by drahuesos
Summary: Las imágenes, aunque algunas borrosas y confusas, se suceden en mi mente con rapidez. Aquella extraña conversación con Snow en su jardín rodeado de rosas blancas, la azotea de la mansión presidencial en el Capitolio, mi flamante arco diseñado por Cinna y el carcaj con distintos tipos de flechas que colgaba a mis espaldas.


_Hola (?). Hace eones que no subo nada a mi cuenta de y la verdad es que tras mucho pensarlo he decidido subir algunas de las cosas que he ido escribiendo durante este último año. Esto concretamente lo escribí el año pasado, también en verano, por petición de una chica en LJ (una cosa rara de drabbles cortitos que monté yo para tener excusa y escribir en verano). Me pidió una escena con Katniss y Peeta tras el final de Sinsajo y ésto es lo que salió de la idea que me dio. Disfrutadlo :)_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:** spoilers del final de Sinsajo

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo propiedad de Suzanne Collins, las editoriales y las productoras de cine correspondientes. El resto, interpretación mía y sin lucro alguno.

* * *

**La saeta de fuego**

* * *

El Distrito 12 sigue reconstruyéndose. La vida de sus habitantes ha comenzado a normalizarse gracias a los esfuerzos por recuperar las infraestructuras del pueblo e incluso hay algunos comerciantes que han vuelto a reabrir sus tiendas. Lo que antes del bombardeo de Snow era la panadería de los padres de Peeta, ahora es un nuevo edificio prácticamente creado de la nada perfectamente aclimatado con hornos y expositores. Sin embargo, Peeta prefiere hornear pan en su casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, imagino que porque la panadería no le trae muy buenos recuerdos. La gente del Distrito va a buscarlo cuando necesita algo de pan y Peeta se lo regala la mayoría de las veces porque la población sigue sin tener dinero suficiente para pagar todo lo necesario. Incluso les da galletas o pastelitos de lo suyos como obsequio.

Mientras que él hornea, yo he vuelto a salir al bosque a cazar. Ahora que ya no hay leyes que penen la caza en el país y sin la valla electrificada que dificultaba el acceso al bosque moverse por él, sin miedo a que los Agentes de la Paz te atrapen, es mucho más fácil. Desde que Peeta y yo volvimos al Distrito, hace ya varios meses, he estado visitando el pequeño lago al que me llevaba mi padre de pequeña. Sigue igual de tranquilo que siempre y exactamente igual que la última vez que lo visité, cuando vinimos a filmar las propos con todo el equipo de grabación del Distrito 13. El tranquilo movimiento del agua me calma y aísla del bullicio que hay en el emergente Distrito, donde salir a la calle sin que alguien me pare es prácticamente imposible. Todos me preguntan exactamente lo mismo: _"¿Cómo estás, Katniss?"_ y la respuesta tampoco varía desde que volví: _"Mejor"_. Al menos ahora no necesito la morflina para soportar el dolor.

Cada vez que veo el lago del bosque pienso en que es una suerte que los bombardeos no destruyeran el bosque, lo cierto es que los aerodeslizadores de Snow tuvieron bastante puntería.

Me levanto de la hierba y recojo silenciosamente una flecha del carcaj que llevo colgando de la espalda. Agarro el arco con la mano izquierda y, después de colocar la flecha en su sitio, tenso la cuerda con la derecha. Apunto.

El sonido de la saeta propulsada por el arco rasga el aire e impacta de lleno en el ojo de la ardilla que descansa a varios metros de distancia de mí. Peeta va a estar contento con la ardilla, que, tras recogerla, he metido en la vieja bolsa de lona que tengo junto a mí en el suelo. Por otro lado, me alegra comprobar que después de todo lo que ha pasado no he perdido mi buena puntería.

Cuando miro al cielo y me fijo en el sol, veo que es hora de ir volviendo a casa. Me tomo el camino de vuelta con calma para no llegar demasiado cansada a mi casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, pero en cuanto pongo una de las botas fuera del límite que antes marcaba la valla, el cansancio físico parece apoderarme de mí en segundos. De pronto, lo único que me apetece es comer un poco y echarme a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, consigo llegar hasta el porche de la casa de Peeta, donde él mismo me está esperando, o eso parece a juzgar por la cara con la que me recibe. Verlo sonreír después de todo por lo que le hicieron pasar en el Capitolio durante su secuestro me recuerda al Peeta antiguo, al que conocí en los primeros Juegos del Hambre en los que. Ahora solo falta que yo pueda volver a parecerme a la antigua Katniss, pero tras ver las prímulas que hay plantadas cerca de mi casa, me digo a mí misma que eso es imposible y algo que ni Peeta ni el doctor Aurelius van a poder cambiar.

Cuando a la casa, me quito la chaqueta y la dejo colgando de un perchero en la entrada. Peeta ha tenido que cocinar la cena mientra estaba fuera, porque llega el aroma del pan recién horneado y la comida recién apartada del fuego hasta el recibidor. Intento quitarme las botas manchadas de barro, pero Peeta me arrastra hasta la cocina-comedor y me obliga a sentarme en la silla mientras él reparte la comida en los platos. Ni siquiera se me pasa por la cabeza decirle que no quiero comer mucho, porque parece que se ha propuesto hacerme engordar. Dice que no me vendrá mal tener algunos kilos más que cuando terminó la guerra.

Hasta que no está él también sentado en una silla frente a la mía, no se da cuenta de que tengo una ardilla muerta en un pequeño saco de tela que he dejado junto a la pata de la mesa. Inspecciona el pequeño saco con curiosidad y observa la herida que tiene el animal en el ojo derecho.

Decide hacerme una pregunta justo después de arrancar un pellizco de pan del bollo que tiene justo al lado del tenedor y el cuchillo.

—Oye, Katniss… —Precaución. Peeta está teniendo cuidado al hablar y elige las palabras con cuidado—. A lo mejor no quieres hablar de eso, no te voy a presionar si decides no contármelo, pero al ver la marca de la flecha en la cara de esa ardilla no me he podido acordar de Coin. ¿Por qué le disparaste a ella y no a Snow?

Las imágenes, aunque algunas borrosas y confusas, se suceden en mi mente con rapidez. Aquella extraña conversación con Snow en su jardín rodeado de rosas blancas, la azotea de la mansión presidencial en el Capitolio, mi flamante arco diseñado por Cinna y el carcaj con distintos tipos de flechas que colgaba a mis espaldas. "_Ay, mi querida señorita Everdeen, creía que habíamos acordado no volver a mentirnos_." Puede que parte de los hechos estén difusos, pero las palabras de Snow no parecen estar dispuestas a irse de mi cabeza en un futuro muy próximo.

—Porque era una estupidez seguir engañándose. —Las palabras salen de mi boca prácticamente sin esfuerzo.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Katniss? —Peeta parace confundido.

—Snow no fue el que ordenó el bombardeo con paracaídas a los voluntarios —le aclaro, y esbozando una media sonrisa triste, añado—. Imagino que tomó nota del comentario de Gale sobre aprovecharse de la condición humana…

Le tengo que explicar que Gale y Beete crearon un arma a base de bombas que explotaban en dos tiempos: primero mataba a las víctimas, después eliminaba a los rescatadores. La segunda tanda se aprovechaba de la compasión que los afectados de la primera oleada despertaban en la gente y aprovechaba para matarlos también a ellos.

—¿Quieres decir que la culpa es de Gale y Beete? —Peeta está sorprendido, no parece terminar de creerse que fueran capaces de algo así.

—No exactamente, pero su arma dio a Coin la excusa perfecta para añadir un delito más a la lista de Snow, asegurarse así de que todos los rebeldes estaban en contra del presidente porque habían muerto voluntarios inocentes y mientras hacerse ella con el poder.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Katniss? ¿Cómo sabes que fue Coin y no fue en verdad Snow? —comenta mientras aparta su tenedor a un lado del plato.

Decido serle sincera con respecto a mi conversación con Snow en el pequeño jardín de rosas blancas de su residencia y le cuento que fue el presidente quien me dijo que dejara de autoengañarme y me parara a pensar fríamente en quién habría usado un aerodeslizador contra la gente del Capitolio y también contra la propia suya.

—Aún así, ¿cómo sabes que no te mintió? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que prefirieras matar a Coin antes que a Snow?

La primera pregunta tiene una respuesta sencilla, de hecho, el mismo presidente me la dio durante aquella charla. La otra pregunta, me provoca una oleada de sentimientos y rabia que no sé controlar todavía y que espero poder hacerlo algún día. Pensar en Prim, aunque solo sea porque he oído un comentario inocente que me recuerde a ella, sigue doliendo.

—Snow habría usado el aerodeslizador para escapar antes que para matar a su gente. El pueblo no le importaba en lo más mínimo pero prefería salvarse él antes que llevarse por delante la vida de niños. —Hago una pausa y, mientras bebo un poco de agua del vaso que tengo justo a mi lado, pienso detenidamente en qué respuesta voy a darle. Pienso en el Tratado del Sinsajo, así lo bautizó Coin, en las condiciones que redacté en el Distrito 13 antes de aceptar ser la cara de la revolución. "_Yo mato a Snow_". Estaba tan claro que al final nadie había puesto ningún inconveniente a que yo fuera quien le clavara una flecha en el corazón al presidente de Panem. En aquellos momentos lo único que realmente quería era acabar con toda la guerra de una vez por todas y, la forma de hacerlo, era matando a Snow y quitando el problema de raíz. Sin el presidente vivo, los rebeldes se hacían con el poder del Capitolio y Peeta era liberado. Los Juegos del Hambre y muchos de los problemas de los habitantes del país se habrían acabado de estar Snow muerto. Sin embargo, cuando los paracaídas estallaron y mataron a Prim, me convencí a mí misma de que aquello también era culpa del presidente. Todo por negar lo obvio. Finalmente, cuando por fin entré en razón gracias a las palabras de mi enemigo, las palabras que había escrito en el papel se borraron fugazmente y mi sed de sangre se apagó momentáneamente para después encenderse otra vez, solo que esta vez la destinataria era una persona diferente.

—Solo iba a usar una flecha ese día, Peeta, y decidí aprovecharla. Prim se lo merecía.


End file.
